Lost in time
by Somethingaboutsteelguarding
Summary: River and The Doctor find a strange egg in the middle of a city. Along with the egg comes a boy from a planet that The Doctors never heard of.


The Doctor grinned triumphantly, a slight bounce in his step as he headed back toward the TARDIS. River Song stood in the doorway, a frown etched into her features.

"You said five minutes, Doctor, It's been over an hour. What on earth were you doing?" She asked, tone reflecting her agitation. The Doctor promised he would take her somewhere with a beach, and in between two buildings in the middle of a damp city was the exact opposite.

"Relax, sweetie." He grinned, standing only a few feet from the TARDIS, he beckoned her. "I want you to come see something I found."

"This better be good." She sighed and stepped away from the warmth that the TARDIS was radiating and out into the snowy streets, following him. It was only a month after she was released from Storm cage and they had been together ever since. They did get quite annoyed with each other at times, the same way any married couple would, but they loved nothing more than being together.

River quickly recognized where they were, and frowned. "Why are we in Greenville?" She wondered. It was the city right next to the one she had property in. The Doctor surprised her with a beautiful penthouse overlooking the city of Westbrook only a day after her release. She loved it, and the two stayed for a week before getting restless and bored. Now the apartment hadn't been touched for weeks. Greenville seemed to be the poorer city in contrast to Westbrook, and it definitely showed. A layer of rain and slush covered the worn streets, and graffiti lined the multistory brick buildings. River wondered what The Doctor wanted to show her, surely it couldn't be anything too nice here.

"Oh it is good, amazing in fact, I couldn't take it to you as it was too hot to touch but let's hope it cooled down by now." He smiled back at her, as they continued down the sidewalk, displacing slushy water with their boots. "Greenville? Is that what this place is called?" The Doctor wondered in response to Rivers question. "D doesn't look very green to me."

From across the street, a set of binoculars followed the two. A young man watched The Doctor and River head around the corner and out of view. "Not on my watch." He mumbled to himself and he headed in the direction they went.

River couldn't believe her eyes when The Doctor removed the small piece of cloth shielding the object. In the middle of a field, presumably belonging to a school based on the playground equipment situated only a few meters away, The Doctor found it. Under the cloth, a bright purple light shone, illuminating the thin layers of snow surrounding it, outlining the medium sized egg shaped object. When the light subsided, it revealed a black shell, indented with strange carvings. River assumed it was some sort of language, and she looked over at The Doctor.

"Told you it was worth it." He beamed, slowly placing the cloth over the egg as if he were trying to keep it warm. "I picked up some very strange readings, so I decided to check them out while you were napping. I would have woken you to come find it with me but it could have been dangerous." He explained, and River rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what it is?" She wondered.

"An egg. I tried scanning it, and it broke my sonic screwdriver." He frowned, reaching into his pocket, and holding up the badly damaged tool. River had to stop herself from chuckling, though it was mean, he always did whine whenever he broke it. Lucky for him, he had millions of replicas in one of the many storage centers of the TARDIS.

She placed a hand on his back, "It's okay sweetie, we'll go grab you another one." River leaned over, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, though it was rather awkward, considering they were both crouched to get a better look at the egg.

The Doctor placed a hand over the egg to check how much heat he could feel. He slowly lowered his hand until it was on top of the egg. "Ah, it's cooled down. It must trust us." He went to reach underneath it, to lift it up but a sudden click made him freeze in place.

"Hands up or I'll shoot." The young man said. He held a futuristic looking weapon outstretched, and pointing toward The Doctor, who shoot a worried glance over to River, only to find she had her hands up in compliance. He did as told, slowly releasing the egg, and into a standing position, hands over his head.

"Thanks. Now I think you guys know what I want, so if you just give it to me, then nobody can get hurt." He said, and The Doctor noticed how nervous he looked with the gun in his hands.

"What's your name." The Doctor asked, giving him a gentle smile as opposed to his thoughts that screamed with rage.  
"Reese." He answered, looking down at the ground toward the egg.

"Hello Reese, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said, taking a slight step forward, realizing that this might actually be working. Judging by the boys clothes, he looked like he lived around here. Maybe he was just a local who found it first and therefore took claim on it. But the gun he was holding was obviously not from around here. .

Reese frowned, and tossed the gun to the side where it landed in the snow. "I wasn't going to actually shoot you." He sighed and The Doctor and River relaxed, though River was still ready for anything.

"Where are you from Reese?" The Doctor asked, glad he decided not to do anything drastic. He felt it were safe enough to take a few steps toward him, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. River gave The Doctor a warning look and he ignored it.

"If I answered you truthfully, you wouldn't believe me." He frowned looking down at the ground. He really didn't want to do this, but orders were orders, and he didn't want to be the one to tell the captain he lost it to a strange guy and his wife.

"Try me." The Doctor said.

"I'm not from this planet."

"Neither am I."

Reese blinked in shock. But he looked like every other average human he's ever seen. Then again, he did see the two emerge from a blue box. He didn't think anything of it at first, but now it was beginning to make sense. "Was that blue box thing your doorway to get here from where you're from?" He asked.

"Well... Not exactly, but close!" The Doctor laughed, and River began to believe they were wasting their time. Surely, couldn't River and The Doctor just take the egg? Unless this boy was the direct owner then he shouldn't have pointed a gun at them.

"How did you get here?" The Doctor asked, genuinely interested. This was the first time in a long while when he'd run into anybody from another planet by accident. Most time he was the one hunting them down, not the other way around.

"This." Reese held up his wrist to reveal what looked very similar to a vortex manipulator.  
"Are you a time agent?" He asked quickly.

"Never heard of em, I'm from Aaryn. Doubt you've heard of it." Reese raised an eyebrow at him.

He was right, The Doctor hadn't heard of it.

"I have." River interrupted, giving The Doctor a sly grin. " Archaeologist, remember."

Reese smiled at her, while The Doctor began muttering mean things about Rivers career choice.

"I don't know much, but I do know some. Your people used technology to construct planets, correct?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reese nodded, glad she at least knew a bit so he didn't have to explain everything to them. That would only be time consuming, and it was pretty cold out.

The Doctor seemed a bit baffled, and a bit annoyed at the idea. Constructing a planet out of machinery and technology? He was beginning to get a bit chilly, and he didn't doubt River was too, she didn't really like the cold. "We can continue this back at the TARDIS." He nodded, and then looked down at the egg, wondering what to do with it.

Reese walked over and picked it up easily, it probably completely cooled off by now so it was safe to touch. The three headed back to the TARDIS as more snow began to fall from the sky.

* * *

**My chapters aren't usually this short so there are longer ones to come! Please review if you enjoy and I'll continue to upload chapters! Thanks! :)**


End file.
